


Two Creams Please

by fallasleeplarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallasleeplarry/pseuds/fallasleeplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis meets a cute boy named Harry while working at his local coffee shop and for some reason he can't get him out of his head. Angst, kisses, and sickeningly cute fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Creams Please

**Author's Note:**

> a cute one shot I randomly started writing at midnight. enjoy!
> 
> -hannah

He looked the boy in front of him up and down. Worn, rain stained boots, tight black jeans. He noted that one knee was beginning to tear, the material coming apart and fraying at the edges. He wore a baggy sweater, dark green like a forest, the sleeves were rolled up to show fragile wrists covered in dark ink. A single leather bracelet lay there. His hair was slightly puffy from the rain that poured down outside with a quiet pitter patter. His rosy lips were moving but he wasn’t comprehending the words that left them.

“Sorry, what?” he spoke, shaking his head to get rid of the daze he had been in.

The boy half smiled with endearment. “Uh, a tea please. Yorkshire with two creams.”

“Good choice, coming right up.” he offered with a smile in place of an apology for the delay.

He got to work, letting the hot water soak up the herbs of the tea packet. Added the cream and then spun back around on his heels. “Two thirty-six, please.”

The boy rummaged around in his pocket for a couple moments and then gave him exact change. “Thank you,” he glanced at his name tag “Louis.”

It was such a trivial statement, one he heard countless times a day. Still, it was said with such sincerity that Louis’ chest ached.

“Youre welcome.” He replied and then the boy was gone, the door ringing as a sign of his departure.

Louis sighed and leaned against the counter. The quaint coffee shop was quiet thanks to the offensive water spraying down outside. Soft music played in the background, a couple college kids typed away on their laptops. He let his mind wander back to the boy. He was just so pretty. There was no use though, if he was going to be completely honest with himself he would probably never see said boy again. He sighed another time, not even really meaning to and willed the next few hours of his shift to pass quickly.  
\--  
Louis entered his small but homey flat, soaked from head to toe. His umbrella had decided to give out five minutes into the short walk back from work. Zayn gave him a bemused glance from the couch. He could see why, he must’ve looked pitiful. Water dripping from his sad, soggy clothing, a grimace set into his face.

“You know Lou, theres this weird thing called an umbrella.” Zayn smirked. 

Instead of replying he held up the useless heap of metal and plastic and toed off his shoes.

“You suck. And if you were ever my friend you’ll order takeout while I'm in the shower.” He pouted before making his way to the bathroom.

Warm water cascaded down his back, taking the cold bite of the rain and wind with it. He reveled in the hot droplets, soaping up his hair and rinsing it. His stomach grumbled in protest of the long few hours Louis had gone without eating. He really hoped Zayn ordered that takeout.

To Louis’ pleasant surprise, Zayn had indeed ordered the food. Plastic containers steamed on the counter, calling for him and his stomach.  
\--  
“Zayn, I met a boy today.” Louis said through a mouthful of curry, not able to keep it to himself any longer.

“Oh, and what was his name?” he asked in surprise, raising both eyebrows.

“First of all don’t act so shocked. Secondly, I don’t know.” Louis replied haughtily.

Zayn looked at him with doubt and Louis scoffed. Sure, Louis didn’t get out much but was it really such a hard thing to believe that he maybe met a cute boy. Okay. Louis didn’t even really ‘meet’ one per say but that was besides the point.

“So you’re saying you don’t even know this guys name?” Zayn confirmed with him.

“I mean yes but I met him at the coffee shop and we exchanged like three sentences and he was really pretty but Zaynnn!” he whined.

“Louis,” Zayn said “you do know that you probably won’t see him again right?”

Louis sighed and nodded. Of course he knew but a boy could hope. After that they dropped the topic and opted to watch TV and cuddle. They did this until their eyes drooped with sleep and they shuffled to their beds.  
\--  
The next day Louis woke up well rested and content. He had a later shift today so he got the privilege of sleeping in until ten. He went to the kitchen and popped two pieces of toast in the toaster, spread jelly on it and then sat down at the kitchen table. For some reason he felt more productive sitting there instead of the couch; more adult.

By the time Louis had gotten to work he was in a weirdly good mood. Despite the day before being rainy and dark, today was warm and sunny. He had walked the couple blocks there happily, only a light jacket needed.

He said his goodbyes to Liam as he clocked himself out and allowed Louis to take over. Liam was probably the nicest guy Louis knew and could make friends with anybody. He had soft chocolate eyes and a kind smile that could win anyone over.

As Louis settled in behind the counter, he glanced at the half-full room and that’s when he saw him. The boy from yesterday who was now sitting in one of the many old, but comfy chairs in the back, engrossed in a book. He couldn’t stop looking at him. Everything about the way his large hands cradled the paperback to the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration encaptured Louis even more.

Time passed and Louis tried his best to focus on the slow but steady line of customers he had but his eyes always wandered back to the chair that the boy sat in. He saw him go to take a sip of his drink and then frown lightly into the mug. Even his frown was fucking adorable Louis thought. And when did he become a stalker? He shouldn’t be thinking all these grossly poetic things over a boy he exchanged a couple words with. Oh god. The boy was getting up, empty mug in hand and striding across to Louis with long legs. When he reached the counter a sunny smile spread across his face.

“Hello again.” He greeted. Fuck, he remembered him. Why did he remember him? Louis’ stomach went up in butterflies.

“Hi, what would you like?” he asked trying to calm his nerves.

“What do you recommend?” he said, leaning his elbows on the counter and getting significantly closer to Louis. And was he flirting? Is this what flirting sounded like?

“Uh, well the lemon ginger tea is always a good choice. With a bit of honey.” He said, fluttering his eyelashes and glancing up at the boy opposite him. Trying to look at least a little attractive.

“I’ll take that then. And a croissant please.” He smiled cutely and a dimple popped out.

Louis nodded and turned around to get his order together, noting how precious the dimple was. Louis wanted to die.

“Here you go.” He slid the drink and croissant over “Tell me if you like it.” 

He tentatively took a sip. “Its very good, thank you Louis.”

“Its no problem, glad to help, uh..” he stopped not knowing his name.

“Harry.” Harry supplied.

“Harry.” Louis confirmed, feeling heat flush up to his cheeks.

With a waggle of his eyebrows, Harry returned back to his seat and picked up his book.  
\--  
After that second encounter, Harry showed up to the coffee shop every single day. He would ask Louis what new thing he should try that day, whether it be a drink or pastry and then go and read in the back. Louis would sneak glances at him and then go home to Zayn and whine about his stupid crush. It was a vicious circle.

Today wasn't any different. Louis sat behind the counter waiting to see the familiar head of silky brown hair and tall frame. Harry came an hour into Louis' shift. He wore a white t-shirt, which showed off the many tattoos that spread all the way from his biceps to his hands. This was new, Louis had only seen him in long sleeves. It only made him even more incredibly attractive.

"Hey, Lou." Harry smiled and yeah, he had started that nickname pretty quickly into their friendship. Was this even a friendship? Louis didn't know but he also didn't want it to stop any time soon.

"Hey, Haz." That too.

"Whats on the menu for me today?" Harry asked pretending to scan the board of what they had. Like he was actually going to choose something on his own. "Maybe something cold?"

That made sense. It was fairly warm out, spring merging into summer. "How about a smoothie? Maybe pineapple and mango? 

Harry nodded, a smile stretching unrealistically far across his face. On anyone else it would look silly but he made it cute. He made everything cute. "That sounds nice, yeah." He agreed easily. Not like he ever opposed to one of Louis' suggestions. It was just their thing. "How was your day?" Harry asked while Louis worked on getting all the ingredients together. The coffee shop was small enough that they had time to chat between customers.

"It was good. Zayn made me an omelet so thats always a plus. I'm usually stuck with toast." It was true, Louis couldn't cook much of anything so it was always a treat when Zayn was kind enough to make him a quick meal. "And you?" he asked while blending everything together, speaking over the volume of the blender.

"Eh, okay. My roommate Niall brought some girl home last night. I didn't get a lot of sleep." He grimaced and picked at the hem of his shirt. "Butttt seeing the great and majestic Louis made my day." he said cheekily. He had sat down on a stool and rested his elbows on top of the counter, his head sitting in them. He pretended to fawn over Louis and despite the fact that he was obviously joking, Louis fought a blush anyway.

"And here you go Mr.Styles." He placed the thick drink in front of him. Somewhere along the line they grew more acquainted with each other and learned things like one anothers last names and their favorite colors. All very riveting information to Louis.

Harry accepted the drink and took a long sip. "Mmm, amazing as usual. Thanks Lou." He made one hand into a thumbs up and then went to go to his usual seat. His walk stuttered when he saw the young girl sitting there. He turned on his heels and plopped back into the stool he was previously sitting in. "Mind if I stay here? That awful, repugnant girl took my seat!" 

"How dare she?!" Louis played along, ignoring his rabbiting heart. This hasn't happened before. They've never really had a conversation longer than the time it took for Louis to make his drink.

"Hmph." Harry replied, his nose in the air. "I guess I'll read here then." He said, holding up a copy of some book Louis never heard of as if to prove he actually had it. He got comfortable as best as he could in the small stool and began to read. Ten minutes passed and no new customers had come in, leaving Louis with nothing to do and he really didn't want to stare but he could only busy himself with the cash register for so long.

Louis pulled one of Harry's curls before he could think otherwise and hoped he wouldn't find it weird. "Harryy. Entertain me, please." He begged and made his best puppy eyes when he looked up.

"Let me finish the chapter, I only have a few pages left." He insisted. 

Louis pouted and tried twiddling his thumbs or something. Isn't that what people do? He lasted two minutes before he bothered him again. "Harry, pleasssee. I'll give you a free cupcake." He bribed with a cheeky smile.

"Alright." He sighed, feigning being mad "Chocolate please." His cheesy grin breaking the facade. 

Okay. Cupcake was a very bad idea. A normal person would just bite into the damn thing but Harry was slowly licking the frosting off with his bright pink tongue. He was nodding along to whatever story Louis was telling and he honestly couldn't remember what he was even saying anymore. Not with the way his tongue was swirling around the edge of the cake and scooping up the pure white frosting right in front of him. He shook his head and focused on the story at hand. One about the time when Zayn and him were little and they thought it'd be a good idea to try and jump on the neighboring houses roof. Like ninjas! Harry barked out a laugh as Louis got to the part where he fell and broke his wrist.

"Hey! My pain is not funny!" He yelped.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry apologized with another small laugh.

They continued talking, stopping for a short moment when a new customer came. The conversation flowed so easily and Louis was 95% sure he was most definitely in love. They were only truly interrupted when Liam walked in the coffee shop to take over for Louis. Fuck, those two hours had passed so quickly. Laughs and banter distracting Louis from the usually slow tick of the clock. It was dark out now, nearing eight o'clock. 

"Oh." Louis said, kinda deflated. "Looks like my shifts over." Harry also looked disappointed if the way his mouth tilted downwards was any clue.

"I could walk you to your car." Harry offered as a feeble attempt to extend their time together.

"I actually walk home. I live a couple blocks down." He said sadly.

Harry lit up. "Oh! Well then I'll just walk you home. Its getting late anyway, make sure you get home safe." Harry said like they've been friends for years.

Louis agreed and they both shrugged on their jackets. Louis said a quick goodbye to Liam and then met Harry by the door. 

Harry opened it quickly and smiled "Ladies first." He said with a grin.

Louis squawked. "For your information, I am very manly! The manliest man there ever was!" He assured, hitting Harry playfully in the arm.

"Oh yes, your height says it all." He laughed, purposely looking down on Louis. And now he was just being ridiculous. They were only a couple inches apart!

They walked home in content, making small talk and bumping into each other every once in a while. This was so nice. Louis wanted it forever. He wanted to be able to kiss Harry and cuddle with him and do all the coupley things that Louis thought he hated. Eventually they made it to Louis' apartment building. 

"Well, this is me." Louis said quietly, not wanting the day to end. 

Harry nodded but made no move to leave. "Want me to walk you to your flat?" He whispered. 

"I suppose that would be best. In case i fell down the stairs or summat." Louis tried to joke but still was quiet. It was like they were in a bubble and if he spoke to loudly it would burst. They walked up to Louis' front door in an impending silence, neither of them wanting their time together to end.

When they reached it they looked at each other. Louis traced Harry's lips with his eyes, wanting so desperately to kiss them. "Bye." He whispered instead. 

"Bye." Harry said, looking down but still not leaving. A moment passed where they both stayed still and then Harry's lips were pressing against Louis'. Louis' eyes widened in shock before he relaxed and allowed himself to kiss back, cupping Harry's face in both his hands. It was everything he thought it would be, plush lips moving firmly against his. They were slightly chapped but who fucking cares this was perfect, Harry was perfect. They broke apart, both breathing slightly heavier. "Been wanting to do that since I saw you." Harry admitted shyly.

"Me too, asshole." Louis said fondly before pushing his lips back against Harry's.


End file.
